Third Greyjoy Rebellion
'''The Third Greyjoy Rebellion '''was a rebellion started by Vickon of House Greyjoy, son of the deceased Asha Greyjoy, in an attempt to gain independence from the Iron Throne. The rebellion starts in the year 325 AC when the Ironborn captured Lannisport during the Harvest War and ended in 327 AC following Queen Daenerys' assault on the island Pyke. Background Involvement in the Harvest War Lord Vickon Greyjoy, seeing that the Westerlands were engulfed in war, decided to lead his armies against the weakened Westerlands to expand his lands and gain prestige. Vickon led his forces to Lannisport and captured the city in a surprise raid. Vickon was able to capture Gerion Lannister and Marissa Spicer giving him two very valuable bargaining pieces to use against the Lannisters. After his victory, Vickon set his eyes on Casterly Rock and began to preparations to besiege the city. The Lannisters, hearing news of the fall of Lannisport, immediately pull back their forces in an attempt to recapture the city. The Lannisters and Ironborn forces engage in a bloody battle within the city of Lannisport. The Lannisters are successful in pushing the Ironborn out of Lannisport thanks to their knowledge of the city, but they lose their liege lord, Tyrion Lannister in the process. The Ironborn leave the Westerlands but still have Gerion Lannister and Marissa Spicer as their hostages. A treaty is made between the Lannisters and rebel faction of the Westerlands in light of the death of Tyrion Lannister called the Treaty of the Corpses. The Westerlands call upon the Queen to assist them in saving Gerion and Marissa. Daenerys' upset at losing one of her closest and most loyal vassal vows to crush the rebellion. The Rebellion The Royal and Iron Fleet clash: 326 AC Queen Daenerys' sends the Royal Navy to engage the Iron Fleet to allow her forces to land on the Iron Islands. Dany sends her eldest son and Prince of Dragonstone, Maekar Targaryen to lead the assault on the Ironborn. Maeker rides Rhaegal and leads the Royal Fleet from the skies. The Iron Fleet and Royal Navy engage in battle near the Iron Islands. The Ironborn stay close to their Islands and use their longships to pick at the Royal Fleet, making their formation become unorganized and cumbersome. Following the initial skirmishes between the Longships and Royal Navy, the Ironborn send in their warships and full strength of the Iron Fleet. The Iron Fleet repels the Royal Navy thanks to their numbers and skill at navy combat. Rhaegar is nearly able to turn the tides of the battle with Rhaegal but is shot down by a scorpion bolt when the dragon gets too close to the Ironborn ships. Rhaegar crashes into the sea and his corpse is washed up along the shores of Pyke alongside the rider the following day. Calling the Realm Queen Daenerys is enraged after the death of her Dragon and heir and vows vengeance and calls the realm to assist her in crushing the Ironborn rebellion. Her vassals meet her request with skeptisism, seeing weakness in her reign after the death of her dragon and heir. The Queen is determined and manages to secure use of the Redwyne fleet, by offering Lord Redwyne the position of master of ships as well as use of the Royal Navy. The Second Clash at Sea Queen Daenerys regrouped the Royal Navy with the Redwyne fleet and prepared to again to face the Iron Fleet. Daenerys doesn't use her dragons and instead leaves them at Queen's Landing out of fear that they may share the same fate as Rhaegal. The two fleets clash once again, but this time the Royal forces are able to push back the Iron Fleet long enough to land on Pyke. Assault of Pyke Daenerys lands her ground forces on the island of Pyke following her victory against the Iron Fleet. Daenerys' army, comprised of her own royal forces and troops from the Reach and Westerlands are able to decisively defeat the Ironborn forces on their own lands. This victory allows Daenerys to beseige the castle of Pyke, which was home to the Greyjoys. Daenerys uses her siege engines to bring down the walls of Pyke, allowing her ground forces to pass the castle walls. The royal forces are able to capture or kill most of the Greyjoy family, Vickon himself is killed, while his children are spared and brought before the Queen. The castle of Pyke is burned and heavily damaged by the royal forces, who sack the city and take much of the Ironborn's wealth. Aftermath The strength of the Iron Islands is crippled following their third rebellion. The heir of the Iron Islands is captured and raised as a ward in King's Landing. Joseran Volmark, supposed slayer of Rhaegal, is executed. Category:Wars